


Sweet Baby (i need fresh blood)

by alamorn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/F, Menstrual Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: Kate seeks advice from an expert on how to move on after trauma.(The expert is not a therapist, and the advice is not therapy)





	Sweet Baby (i need fresh blood)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've done a full canon review, so I'm kind of uncertain on my characterization. Concrit is welcome.

The lighter sparked, sparked again, and caught. A long, slow inhale, the cherry of the cigarette flaring bright in the dim light. Neck extending, head tilting back, smoke spilling from between red lips, curling companionably in the air. Kate smelled of blood and menthol, and she looked like a stranger, wearing the clothes of a femme fatale and the same sweet face she'd had when Kisa first saw her.

"The Geckos have been a bad influence," Kisa said, sitting across the small table from Kate. It was barely enough distance to keep their knees from brushing, and Kate's knees were bare under the flared hem of her skirt. Kisa couldn't see any wounds on her and inhaled deeply, obviously, noted the sweetness of the scent. She tilted her head, said nothing.

"They weren't the only ones," Kate said, smiling.

"Of course not," Kisa agreed. "What do you want, Kate?"

"I can't just want to see an old friend?" Kate asked. The lipstick didn't suit her. Neither did the dress, really; she looked like she was playing dress up, trying to fit a role. She wasn't as good at it as Kisa was, and that was a blessing she should be grateful for.

"You don't need anything?" Kisa asked, eyebrow raised. If she'd picked up smoking, she'd definitely been with the Geckos long enough to pick up selfishness.

"I didn't say _that_," Kate said, smiling slyly. "But nothing you'll be so upset to give me."

If she had been a man, Kisa would have rolled her eyes and walked away. But her feelings about Kate had always been more confused than that; not quite the debt of guilt, because Kisa would not allow herself guilt. Not quite pride, for she had nothing to do with Kate's strength. Hunger came closest, because Kisa was always, always hungry. A desire to fill herself with Kate, blood and guts and all of those less visceral things. The lingering traces of Hell, what she had done for her brother. All of the things that Kisa could take her apart looking for, and never find.

And so she tilted her head and scented once more, flicking her tongue out past her lips to chase the scent of blood on the air, so thick and rich she could taste it. Kate was bleeding, seeping, the space between her legs was wet and Kate knew she knew. Smiling, Kate uncrossed her legs and the scent punched Kisa in the mouth, hard enough that her jaw snapped once, her fangs dropping. She pulled a lip back to show them off and Kate leaned forward, bracing her elbows on the tiny table, taking a drag off her cigarette, eyes meeting Kisa's, no sign of a flinch, nor even the suppression of one.

"It's my birthday," she said, smoke spilling from between her lips with the words, the sharp scent of menthol giving Kisa the relief she needed to swallow her fangs back down. "I thought I'd get myself a present."

"And how do I come in?" Kisa asked, wanting to make her say it, wanting to hear what she was sure Kate had practiced, maybe in a mirror, maybe on the Geckos she had become one of. At this point, Kisa was leaning in too, booted feet between Kate's, knees pressed between Kate's spread ones, holding them open. Kate had made the advance. Kisa was meeting it.

Kate took a drag and when she blew it out, it was right into Kisa's mouth, her open lips presenting no obstacle. Kisa inhaled, sucking Kate's breath down into her own lungs. When she released it, Kate smiled. "I always thought you would have a lot to teach me." And for the first time, she turned shy, knees twitching closed, caught and held on Kisa's. She bit her lip, pulling off a block of color, then lifted her chin, reassured in her resolve. "Would you... how did you figure out who _you_ were, after?"

Not the seduction she'd thought, then. Kisa leaned back, not quite disappointed, not quite anything else. She hadn't been sure what Kate had wanted, when she'd gotten the call, and then she _had_ been sure, when she walked in and Kate smelled like _that_, like blood and arousal, like her cunt was begging for Kisa's mouth on it. But this made more sense; she and Kate had things in common that she'd never thought to find in another.

"It's hard," Kisa said. "I won't lie to you, Kate, it's so much harder than anything else you've done."

Kate's face twitched, a flinch she couldn't hide. "The anger... does it ever go away?"

"No."

"That's what I thought," Kate sighed, taking another drag. "I don't want to be this person. I don't want to be angry all the time."

"I can make you forget, for a while," Kisa said.

Kate stubbed out her cigarette and stood. "I didn't come here for your pity."

"No, you came for my advice." Kisa caught Kate's wrist as she passed, held her in place. "If you're trying to get fucked tonight, I'll do it best."

Kate shook her head and Kisa released her as if burnt. But Kate didn't move away. "How can you stand to touch me, when she killed your..."

"Manola was special to me," Kisa acknowledged, letting the pain pass through her but not overwhelm her. "But Amaru has nothing to do with you, not anymore. I know, better than anyone, what it is to be made to do things you hate."

Kate's hand was trembling when she lifted it to Kisa's jaw, hot and human when it pressed against the point where her pulse would have been. When she leaned down, Kisa tilted her head so their mouths met softly, neatly. She let Kate set the pace, didn't open her mouth until Kate did. Kisa liked to be in control, but Kate would need that tonight.

"I have a room," she said, when Kate pulled back, lipstick smeared. She wanted to get her mouth on Kate's bloody cunt. Had wanted it since she walked in, since she smelled it. But more than that, she wanted to give Kate what she'd wanted, when she first drove away from Malvado's body. Permission, a safe place, to be vulnerable. To wash the salt from the wound and start the healing.

Kate's gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips, the teeth behind them still dull and human. "Lead the way."

She didn't take Kate's hand, or slide an arm around her waist. That wasn't what this was about; this was purgative. This was medicine. 

Kisa's room was nice, because she wouldn't stand for less. It was the nicest place in town, and it wasn't for sale, or for rent. Kisa had asked for it, and then she had taken it, and she would give it back when she was done. At the moment, however, she planned to fuck Kate on the king bed, under the floor to ceiling windows showing them the moon and the stars. If there were any gods out there that she hadn't killed yet, she wanted them to know she was having a good night.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" she asked, as she watched Kate scan the room. Kate went passed the bed to the windows, pressing her cheek against the glass and staring out at the moon, heavy and red. A blood moon. A lunar eclipse. It was fitting.

"No," Kate said, pushing away from the window. "But I've thought about it."

"The real thing's better," Kisa said. She started towards Kate, letting her body roll as if she was about to start dancing.

"Don't do that," Kate said, "don't put on a show for me, not for me. You said you would be honest, so be _honest_."

Kisa shrugged and pulled her shirt off, tossing it aside. "As you will."

Kate tentatively skated a hand up her belly, thumb stroking the bottom of Kisa's breast through the thin material of her bra. "Don't you get tired of being beautiful?"

"Oh yes," Kisa said, covering Kate's hand with her own and bringing it up to squeeze her breast firmly. "But what they do to your body is not your body. It washes off, and you are still there."

Kate leaned in for another kiss, slid her tongue into Kisa's mouth. She was so hot, her blood so close to the surface. With humans, it was always a struggle not to bite down, but Kisa was used to struggle. And she was used to winning. Kisa followed her lead, rubbing her tongue against Kate's, and waiting for Kate to decide what she wanted.

Kate's free hand went to Kisa's belt, pulled her in so their hips touched. When she pulled back, all of her lipstick had been kissed off and her pulse was rapid in her throat. Instinct told Kisa to strike, but she kept her teeth dull, licking and sucking as Kate made sweet, helpless noises, her hips jumping into Kisa's with each nip. 

"Make me believe you," Kate begged. "Make me forget I was ever anyone else."

Kisa had put aside godhood, had resented prayers she couldn't fulfill. But this one she could, and that was its own heady rush.

She pushed Kate back onto the bed, where the pink dress stood out against the white sheets. She crawled on after her, nudging Kate's legs apart and flipping her skirt up to reveal dark cotton panties, pad bulky in the crotch. "Did you time this?" she asked, running a finger along the crease of Kate's thigh. "Did you want to be irresistible?"

Kate let out a shuddering laugh. "I don't actually control my period." Kisa pulled the crotch of her panties aside and ran a finger over the bloody slit. Kate's mouth dropped open and she shuddered once again, all over, goosebumps coming up over her legs. "It was just a bonus."

"Clever, ruthless Katie," Kisa purred and rolled the panties down Kate's legs, tossing them off the side of the bed.

"I'll stain the bed," Kate said, as if that was something that mattered.

"So?" Kisa crawled over her to kiss her once more. She kissed Kate until the girl was breathless, until her cheeks were rosy and her lips wet and her eyes dazed. And then she descended, kissing and sucking on her throat, her chest, sucking her nipples through the stiff fabric of the dress until the pale pink was dark and wet and Kate's nipples showed through, they were so hard. She was marking Kate, marks that would fade. That was the point: it all faded. The things that people did to you did not make you. It was your own actions that mattered.

And Kate trusted her, allowed Kisa to put her teeth on her. That was its own source of heat, low and intense and centered on Kisa's clit. She wasn't sure if she would get off tonight, not when this was about Kate, but if she didn't, it would be easy enough to get herself off to the memory.

To the thought of marking Kate's skin with her fangs. Marking her, but not turning her. And maybe, in fantasy, Kate would want to be turned, would want to be strong and immortal, would shed her human weakness with her human skin. Kisa had made one prophet and turned him; she could make another.

But that was a thought for later, when Kate was fucked out and pliable on Kisa's chest, and the throbbing in her cunt was taken care of. She did so try not to think with her cunt.

Kate's dress buttoned down the front, large decorative buttons that fought Kisa's hands, so she ripped the dress down the front, revealing a practical cotton bra. She had changed after her time with Amaru, had changed after her time with the Geckos, but she was still the same girl, still the same core, unpretentious and kind. Kisa peeled one cup down and admired the roundness of her breast. Kate's panting sent her breasts to heaving, and Kisa leaned down, nosed at the hard bud of flesh, let it catch at her lips and bump against her chin.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked breathlessly, propping herself up on her elbows to look down at Kisa.

"Enjoying myself," Kisa said. She slid one finger into Kate's wet hole, welcoming as if they'd been fucking for hours, and Kate gasped. She withdrew it, sucked the blood off her finger. "You would rather I did something else?"

"No," Kate said. "Keep going."

Kisa smiled, kissing her way down to Kate's thighs. She wanted to tease, wanted to work Kate to a fever peak before she fucked her, but the smell was too much, and Kisa was too hungry. Her control was only so good.

The flavor burst on her tongue, so different from life-blood, so much sweeter, flavored as it was by arousal. Kate squeaked, her hips jerking under Kisa's mouth, and Kisa flattened one hand over her lower belly to hold her where she was. Blood and wet leaked from Kate and Kisa lapped eagerly. She could imagine what she looked like, how desperation turned her into an animal, but she didn't care. Kate had seen worse. And judging from the sounds Kate was making, the convulsive clutching of her hands in the blankets next to her hips, Kate had no complaints.

Kisa's thumb worked at Kate's clit, hard and proud and slick with blood. Everything was blood, and Kisa took a moment to admire the mess she was making, the blood smeared along Kate's thighs and belly, along the white duvet beneath her, across Kisa's chin and lips and teeth.

Kisa didn't get tired, didn't get bored, was happy to gorge herself until Kate's thighs clenched around her ears and a new rush of wetness spilled onto her tongue. Grinning, she got off the bed and stripped, watching as Kate pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trembling slightly.

"That was good," Kate said.

"We're not done," Kisa said. When Kate peered at her dubiously, Kisa grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Kate followed her to the shower and let Kisa bundle her in, and then let Kisa press her against the tile and fill her with two fingers, setting up a lazy, relentless pace that shook her apart again. When she finally caught her breath, still split open on Kisa's fingers, her hair stuck to her flushed skin in dark curlicues, she stared up at Kisa with wide, sincere eyes.

"Thank you," she said. 

Kisa twisted her wrist, felt the surprised ripple of muscle clamping on her fingers. "My pleasure," she said, allowing herself a lopsided smile.

Kate's hand went tentatively to Kisa's hip, ran her knuckle down the crease of her thigh until the back of her hand bumped against Kisa's labia. "Not yet," Kate said, and her gaze turned beseeching. "Tell me what to do."

Kisa shook her head. "You don't need to."

"I want to."

And Kisa -- Kisa was trying to be a good person, now, she was trying to be kind and generous, and all of the things she had been incapable of, when she was a prisoner. But she was not so kind or generous as to say no to that.


End file.
